Through Riptide's Eyes
by AprilSpirit
Summary: No one knows that Riptide sees. But he sees and remembers everything. He is unknown and forgotten, but he remembers. His memories of each owner is bittersweet. But he wouldn't trade them for the world. He also knows for sure that he would definitely live it again. Nothing can take that away. Hopefully. From Zoe Nightshade to Percy Jackson. Cover by the awesome Purplicouspolkadot!
1. Meeting Zoe Nightshade

**Hello, lovely people! Wow… what is up with me? Lovely? Writing this fanfiction must've altered my thoughts, because I am feeling impossibly happy. Anyway, I am here for a brand new fanfic, completely random unknown strangers or people I don't know! My friend gave me this idea by saying, "I would hate to be Riptide, slashing through a million monsters all the time like no big deal."**

 **BAM! Another one of my Bada bing, bada boom! moments.**

 **It's not the best, but I'm proud of it, because I typed this in less than 45 minutes. Trust me, I SUCK at typing, but writing motivates me. Feel free to tell me what you think, 'cause, hey hey hey! THAT'S WHAT REVIEWS ARE FOR! Go on! Read, review, favorite, and follow! It'll really make my day. My email is feeling neglected. Cheer it up. PLEASE. Join the Cheer AprilSpirit's Email Up Foundation. It takes less than 5 minutes to review, favorite, and follow. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. He's his own person. But we all know Riptide has Percy wrapped around his finger. Or is it hilt? Whatever.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S. If you like funnier stories than this better, check out my other stories, Shut up, Percy Jackson Book Title Reactions, and The Random Series: Book Two: The Rest of the Story. Don't worry. You don't need to know anything about Doctor Who to read my random story. On to the story!**

 **Riptide's POV**

I grimaced as Hephaestus pulled me out of the furnace at his forges. Even through my pain, I could see that I had been finely crafted with complete celestial bronze. Extremely well balanced, too, if I do say so myself. The handiwork was astounding, and I could see everything. I was gently lifted to have a kind, free spirited looking girl greet me.

"Hello, new one." She whispered. "Thy is to be my very own. Father said so." Then talking to Hephaestus, she asked, "Could thee make some adjustments for me?"

"Certainly. What kinds?" asked Hephaestus.

Pondering her choices, the girl unconsciously pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. As if he read her mind (He probably could, after all, he was a god.), Hephaestus gruffly offered his words of wisdom to the girl. "Zoe, you must choose well. You only get one chance."

"Zoe" heaved a great sigh, as if all the air had gone out from her lungs. She determinedly set her jaw and requested her wishes for my design. I held my breath (if I even had one), knowing her next words would seal my fate.

"I wish for it to have the form of my hair pin when it is not in use, for it to draw power from the ocean, for my mother. P-perhaps it could also have the power to adapt a different form besides a pin, to match its circumstances!" Zoe exclaimed, getting more and more excited by the second.

"Whoa! Slow down there, missy. I understand. Now, why don't you think of a name for your sword, here, eh?"

"Alright! I already have it picked out, too! His name is Anaklusmos."

"That's good. That's good. Now hurry along to your mother. Riptide will be ready for you in a couple of days."

Even though I was lying on a metal sheet to cool, I could feel her impatience and excitement. Her aura was almost glowing with emotions. When she had gone, I could think clearly and organize my thoughts. My given name was Anaklusmos, but that was a mouthful, so I just decided to call myself Riptide. It sounded cooler, anyway. My train of thought was suddenly interrupted.

Hephaestus was walking towards me. With a drill. And a hammer. And a carving knife. I gulped. This wasn't going to be pretty.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **{A few days later}**

As I stifled yet another yawn, the same girl, Zoe, came rushing in.

I had been so bored, Hephaestus only watching Spanish soap operas during his spare time and muttering, "Machines. No! Esperanza! No! Machines! No! Esperanza! Do I visit her? Does she love me? Does she even remember me? AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

I wanted to tell him to shut up and suck it up, like a man.

However, he kept on blabbering, sobbing, and blowing into 5 boxes of Kleenex.

Not even a little bit intriguing. Thankfully, he had switched to polishing up his matching set tables, Bob and Bobalina right before the grand little entrance of Zoe.

For some reason, he never polished them with Windex, which was by the window. Even Bob and Bobalina seemed to shy away from the Windex. It was a bit of a mystery I was determined to solve. However, my plans were foiled by Miss Zoe.

Halfway into the workshop, she nearly toppled an array of sharp weapons on a table. They thankfully didn't spill. A gentle, sweet looking woman called out, "Zoe Nightshade! Apologize and act like a proper lady!" For such a calm looking woman, she sure had some pair of vocal chords.

Floating into the workshop with the ease and elegance of a truly refined lady, the strange woman observed her surroundings with a hint of distaste. Yep. She looked like she wasn't a big fan of oil, grease, and the constant smell of iron. Looking flustered and uncomfortable, Hephaestus bowed as much as he could on his misshapen legs.

"My lady Pleione, always a pleasure."

Gracefully curtsying, she returned the greetings. Looking proud of himself, he carefully picked me up, and presented me to Lady Pleione and Zoe.

"What a majestic sword! It's a work of art! How beautiful!" Lady Pleione exclaimed.

Me being vain, I thought, "Yeah. That's right. I am one hot spankin' piece of awesomeness! Whooo Hooo!"

With a look of awe in her coffee brown eyes, Zoe handled me like a fragile piece of glass, all with a look of pure happiness in her face. Now that I was up close to her, I could observe her. She had copper-colored skin, gorgeous dark chocolate eyes, a slightly upturned nose, and long flowing ebony hair. Her lips were thin and chapped. I saw her mother glancing at her lips, and pursing her lips in disapproval. But no matter. I had an owner now.

As soon as we arrived at her dwelling, she tenderly set me down on a table and almost glided away, saying something about feeding Ladon.

As I surveyed my surroundings, I took note of how Zoe held herself. She was tall and graceful in her movements. That was probably due to her mother's constant nagging. In fact, I could hear it now.

Lady Pleione was yelling at some person named Hesperia. In her hurry to run away, she knocked a flower pot near me, sending dirt over me. The cool sensation of dirt awakened my senses. Fully alert, I could feel the shards of pottery littering the table around me. Zoe suddenly appeared in a flash, like she had a sensor whenever I wasn't feeling the best. She scolded her sister(more like yelled) until their mother stepped in. Still with a murderous glare in her eyes, Zoe soothingly picked me up and whisked me away to a magical place.

With vines making a natural canopy over a body of water outlined with silver flowers, it certainly looked like heaven. The pool was crystal clear, and I could see my reflection on the surface. I scrutinized myself closely. I was about three feet long and lokked about 5 pounds. A shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a new leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with golden studs. My blade was shaped masterfully in a leaf shaped form, tastefully made. Zoe Nightshade did have some good sense in design.

In one smooth motion, she dipped my body into the crystalline, pristine calm waters of the pool. She soaked me for a bit, and taking me out again, she lightly placed my body on part of her shawl. With another part of her shawl, she softly wiped away any excess water dewing on my metal. When she had finished cleansing me, she put me in a soft, comfy looking sheath. It was like a soft winter coat.

However, the issue was that it was summer.

Like she was sensing my thoughts, she took me out of the fur lined, leather covered sheath. As if she just realizing something, she tapped the bottom of my hilt. I suddenly had a shrinking sensation. Not unpleasant, but not my most favored feeling. Closing my eyes, I waited for the ordeal to be over. When I opened my eyes, I was in the compressed shape of a hair pin.

Perfect.

Zoe seemed to think the same thing, for with a look of amazement in her eyes, she clipped me on her hair, looked at herself in the glittering surface of the pool, and smiled. As she went about the rest of her day, I just knew that I had found my first owner. We would fight together, and stick to each other no matter what would happen. All was good.

Of course, I spoke too soon. Little did I know, there would be many obstacles to overcome. It wouldn't just be monsters, either.

But at that moment, I knew what real contentment and bliss felt like. For someone to always have my back. I will never forget Zoe Nightshade.

 **I swear. An adjective is an author's best friend**.

 **Hey! Remember:** **Feel free to tell me what you think, 'cause, hey hey hey! THAT'S WHAT REVIEWS ARE FOR! Go on! Read, review, favorite, and follow! It'll really make my day.**

 **REMEMBER: My email is feeling neglected. Cheer it up. PLEASE. Join the Cheer AprilSpirit's Email Up Foundation. It takes less than 5 minutes to review, favorite, and follow. Thank you.**

 **AND: If you like funnier stories than this one better, check out my other stories. Shut up, Percy Jackson Book Title Reactions, and The Random Series: Book Two: The Rest of the Story. Don't worry. You don't need to know anything about Doctor Who to read my random story.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **~AprilSpirit**


	2. A Different Day

**Hello, you absolutely positively definitely completely extraordinarily epically awesomely marvelously magnificent people! You special, unique, amazing, and wonderful complete utter random people strangers! You are ALIVE! Hey, I'm alive too! Let's be friends. No? Whatever. I would pick a unicorn pegasus hippocampus griffin rainbow sparkle happiness care bear over you. Probably. Yes? Great. Let's grab something good to eat, watch a movie, go to Universal Studios, Knott's, Six Flags, and Disneyland together. Sound good? GREAT!**

 **Uh oh. I'm happy again. Like, wwwaaayyy too happy. It's okay. Being happy is good. Right?!**

 **Unless you want to be down and depressed, like Eeyore: Greetings, you horribly terribly unbelievably horrifyingly awfully brutally atrociously barbarically inhumanely impossibly disgusting people. Boo. Screw life. You stupid, dumb, idiotic, loser, foolish, thick, brainless, dopey, gullible, imbecilic, moronic, dull, old sot who is a nitwit!**

 **Just kidding. You people are awesome. Don't doubt it. Unless you're Octavian. Go die. Kill yourself again. Drown in a pit of acid and- no, AprilSpirit. That is for another story. Calm down, lady. *commences deep breathing***

* * *

 **SHOUTOUTS!**

 **Rosialette001: You made my day. I am pumping with pride for myself. Just kidding. Anyway, you're awesome! If you knew that already, I'm reminding you.**

 **purplicouspolkadot: THANK YOU. I THOUGHT LITERALLY NO ONE EVEN READ MY PLEAD ABOUT MY FOUNDATION. HOPE. YYYYYYAAAAAASSSSSS.**

 **gahgshgdgxh: Nice name. I did edit the chapter to add spacing. Thanks for the reminder.**

 **SoulHorse: I hate you. You hate me. You would kill me, I would do the same, too. However, you're my friend, soooo…. Dang it! I have to refrain. Ummm… let's see… any more useless stuff to type about? Oh, yeah. Your review schist is very stereotypical. I'll mess up your reviews, too. AND WORSE. I'm annoying, too. Even more annoying than you. BEWARE. *Dun dun dun***

 **Thanks to all of you people who favorited and followed this thingamajig. It sucks, but you guys seem to like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Hi. I'm a fanfiction writer. Rick is a published writer. Would he be writing this? MINDBLOWN. BAM. Is there a difference? Yeah. Exactly. Barney the purple dinosaur. That's the difference. If you don't get it, you're not to my level of weird randomness yet. It's okay, young jabarwaki/grasshopper. The wise old cricket knows all. It takes a few years.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Four years later**

 **Riptide's POV**

I braced myself for the impact that would come. Zoe was practicing her sword skills, much to her mother's disappointment. Then again, Lady Pleione disapproved everything that Zoe did.

This was exactly why she was practicing in private, so she would not get caught. She had discovered a long forgotten room at the end of a long corridor, which was dusty, a good sign that no one had used this part of the corridor for a long time.

Unfortunately, her nosy sisters soon found out the room Zoe practiced in. But I was thankful she could defend herself, lest harm befall her.

Monster maiming was very important in her world. Plus, I would get rusted from not being in use.

Her sisters were now gathered around the door, trying to look inconspicuous. They were failing miserably.

As Zoe worked at dismantling the dummy, I stupidly forgot to close my mouth. I frantically hacked, trying to get the taste of straw and hay out of my mouth. In my confusion, I did not notice Lady Pleione's footsteps in the hallway. Thankfully, Zoe's keen ears had.

In less than 30 seconds, she hid the dummy, wiped her sweat, transformed me into a hair pin, clipped me on her intricately braided, slightly sweaty hair, pulled out a chair with half-finished embroidery on its seat, took that up, and nonchalantly started to embroider.

The rest of the Hespirides were not so lucky. Surprised at Zoe's sudden actions, they fell on top of each other and scrambled to their feet to greet Lady Pleione's annoyed face.

"What are you girls doing here crowded around Zoe? Look at her! Being a perfect lady, just like her mother."

"Wow. Vain much?"

I thought as Zoe slightly smirked. For once, her sisters had gotten in trouble instead of vice versa.

"Many men will want her when she is of age." Continued Lady Pleione.

Zoe's hair started to bead with sweat, and she started to bite her lip nervously. Being near her at all times had made me quite a good eavesdropper. I knew enough to know that Zoe had absolutely no intention of getting married. Not an arranged marriage anyway. She believed that marriage should be out of love.

Not exactly what her brainless, stupid, brainwashed sisters, who had no personality, believed.

Zoe was certainly the odd duck of the family, but I preferred her to her family members.

Almost halfheartedly, Erytheia, Aegle, Hesperia, and Arethusa objected to being in trouble. As I expected, Lady Pleione didn't listen. She barked orders at servants, nagged the sisters, complained about the dust, and smiled at Zoe.

That lady was a multitasking machine.

As the sisters were banished to their rooms, I thought I saw Hesperia, the eldest, give Zoe the evil eye. This was forbidden in the household, as it brought bad luck upon the victim.

Then I heard whispering among the sisters. Aegle, the bitterest and cruelest, loudly hissed, "Fool. Thee shall feel sorrow soon. Mother will surely catch thee somehow. What thee is doing is dangerous and idiotic."

I was not surprised. She was the favorite of the sisters, perfect in every way. It was unfamiliar for her to be in trouble.

Hearing this, Zoe's reply was almost practiced. She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You never had courage, sister. That is thy problem."

Erytheia's eyes narrowed at hearing this. Her pretty features disappeared as her face pinched together, and she wrinkled her nose. They quickly turned, raised their noses up high, and departed the room.

As they left, the youngest and the sweetest, Arethusa gave an apologetic look to Zoe, and hurriedly caught up to her sisters.

"Poor thing." I heard Zoe sigh. "I wish there was a way to protect her from the influence of Erytheia, Aegle, and Hesperia."

The faint rustling of the sister's white chitons faded away, and Zoe muttered, "Cowards. Now I need to find a new room to practice in."

Stiffly rising up to go to her room for some alone and ranting to Riptide time, she unpinned me from her hair and pressed a rhinestone on me, thus transforming me into my sword form once more.

She wearily wiped my blade with a clean rag, flicking the pieces of straw and hay from me. Zoe then proceeded to dip me in a basin of water, and then thoroughly scrubbed me, the end result me being so shiny that she could see her reflection in my blade.

She inspected my leather bound hilt, murmuring, "You need a new grip, Riptide. I shall make an appointment with Lord Hephaestus." Pausing, she added, "If mother even lets me."

Firmly grabbing me and sliding me into the sheath of no air conditioning, she smoothly walked to her room, plopping on top of her bed. Staring at me for a second, Zoe said, "Maybe you would like to have a new sheath. A simpler, cooler one for summer." In my mind, I was screaming, "YES! YES! I SWEAR! YYYYEEEESSSS! PLEASE! UNLEASH ME FROM THE HORRORS OF THE UNAIR CONDITIONED PRISON!"

Like always at this time of night, Zoe strapped me to her waist, put on a dark, simpler chiton, and composed herself by taking a deep breath. Even after years of doing this, she was still nervous in doing this.

Very cautiously, Zoe looked around to make sure no one was watching, gracefully leapt out of the window, and pulled herself up to the roof.

She then heaved a huge breath and started to rant. Everyone needed an escape. Zoe's was to climb on the roof at night, watch the stars, remind herself of the wonders of the world, her dreams, the constellations, and true love.

Tonight was different, though.

As soon as she had settled herself on to the roof, I immediately noticed something. Her voice was riddled with emotion. She was afraid. My Zoe was crying. Through her sobs and hiccups, she talked to the stars.

"Why me?"

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **MUHAHAHAHA!**

 **I'm evil.**

 **Deal with it.**

 **But… I have a heart. So here's a sneak peek at the next next chapter.**

He was freaking ripped. Tall, dark, and on his face was a smirk. An expression which was too prideful and dramatic for my taste. Zoe seemed entranced by this boy- no. Man. He looked like a gym regular, who only went there to get looks from girls.

Nope. I didn't like this guy.

Maybe I was being too protective of my wielder, but this dude gave off an aura that was on an Olympics athlete who was stoned and on steroids.

Zoe kept her calm. Thank the gods she did. That idiotic looking dude probably did not need a boost to his overinflated ego.

A sudden gust of wind breezed through the garden, wafting the smell of Hera's golden apples to our noses. Another warm spring breeze traveled to where he was standing.

His Greek styled tunic blew up just the tiniest bit, almost showing the "manly part." Ugh. "Ewwww!" I thought.

Zoe blushed a deep shade of raspberry red. The strange man's smirk got even smirkier.

If that was possible.

Yep. He was a flirt.

A good one at that. His perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunched together as he squinted towards where Zoe's father, Atlas resided, holding up the sky. They were on FLEEK, now that I think about it.

Zoe's blush had resided a bit, resembling a more strawberry red. She managed to stutter out, "W-what i-is it that thee needs?"

Confidently, he smiled an easygoing smile and flashed his eyes so that he could draw Zoe in. "I would like a tour of the garden, fair one."

"It is not my place to grant your wish."

"Please? It is urgent business."

The cocky looking dude grinned at Zoe, clouding her judgment.

Giving up, Zoe muttered, "Just this once will I give thy the pleasure of looking around the garden."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Alright, just one time is all I'll need to- never mind. Well, what is this pretty maiden's name?"

Blushing, but feeling braver than before, Zoe replied, "My name is Zoe Nightshade. Pray tell. What is yours?"

"Ah. My name is Hercules."

* * *

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

 **Remember to donate to the Cheer AprilSpirit's Email Up Foundation. It takes less than 5 minutes to review, favorite, and follow. Thank you.**

 **It'll really make my day. (Seriously.)**

 **REVIEW!**

 **~AprilSpirit**


	3. Encounter With Artemis

**Hola! Sorry for the Spanish. My Spanish teacher requires us to use Spanish to speak in the classroom. It's bugging me, but he drilled it into my head. Ugh.**

 **Why, life? I swear. Next time I get lemons, I will squirt them right in your freaking eyes. Or worse. For example, I will LIVE. *gasp* That's right. I'm going to do it.**

* * *

 **Spanish is so stupid, because I don't know how to say anything! (Okay, that's a lie, but I don't know too much.) Needless to say, I use the Spanish-English Dictionary A LOT. *sigh* My teacher is mean, too. BOO.**

 **Anyways! Where was I? *looks back to paragraph above* Ummm… hola. Right. Uh… this is an update. Why? It is because I can. Plus, I LOVE typing for this story. Even though I suck at typing. Yay me!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Are you Annabeth Chase? No? Okay then. YOU DO NOT FREAKING OWN PERCY JACKSON. Including me.**

* * *

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE STUFF YOU GUYS DID! My brain is exploding! Not really. You do not need to call 911.**

 **I got 323 views, 7 reviews, 8 favorites, and 13 follows! (Well, it might be more byt the time I type this and upload it.)Yay! To the well known fanfiction writers, this may be: YOU ARE A TERRIBLE WRITER. GO BURY A HOLE IN YOUR BED AND GIVE UP ON WRITING FOREVER. To me: INSPIRATION! I freaking love you guys! I am so motivated right now. The sun is shining, but it is not too hot! LET'S TYPE ALL DAY!**

 **Notice the difference? Yes? GOOD.**

* * *

 **Shoutouts!**

 **SoulHorse: Hate you too! Yes I did start school. Year-round school, remember? No? What kind of friend are you?! But I graciously forgive you. I still hate you, though. Yes. I have spammed. I will start doing it to you too, as you do it to me.**

 **purplicouspolkadot: We are so amazing. Just… being alive is great. Thanks! I tried to make it original as possible. Overly cliché stories are funny, but accidentally cliché ones… Not so much…**

 **Hey. La di da. Look at me. A long author's note.**

 **Deal.**

* * *

 **Thank you for your contribution to the Cheer AprilSpirit's Email Up Foundation. It takes less than 5 minutes to review, favorite, and follow! Do it again!**

* * *

 **Dear Octavian,**

 **Go die. Kill yourself again. I don't care how, just as long as you suffer. PAINFULLY. TORTUROUSLY.**

 **Sincerely, Everyone.**

* * *

 **On to the story.**

 **Maybe. This might just be an AN.**

"Why me?" She asked again. "Why I am I the odd one out? Why do my sisters hate me? Why won't they understand I want to marry for love?"

I wanted to give her a bear hug. But at the same time, I wanted to give her tough love, and yell, "STOP RIPPING OFF MULAN SCENES!"

She sobbed for a long time, until it was time to go to dinner. She grabbed the edge of the roof, swung to the window sill, and dropped back to her room.

Somehow, being back in the hectic house helped me calm MY nerves. Zoe was just so hard to understand, despite me being with her at all times. I could be a counselor. Career choices should be made at one point or another, right?

Anyway, the familiar dark blue paint and the starry night sky backdrop wallpaper made me feel pretty comfortable.

Zoe brought a basin of water from the kitchen. Thankfully, the cook didn't notice her tear stained face.

We carefully tiptoed past her sisters' rooms, to grab a small linen cloth. Once safely back in her room, Zoe moved quickly, not wanting to miss the dinner.

It was Friday, and Friday was rib day. With mashed potatoes… and fresh greens from Lady Pleione's garden. Ew.

The appetizer and dessert were a surprise, though, like most nights. Zoe plunged the cloth into the bowl of water. Bringing it back up with streams of water coming out of the towel-ish thing, she forcefully wrung out the excess water, as if wringing the water out could wring out the problems in her life. Newsflash: It can't.

She wet her face, dried it with a random piece of clothing, and ran out the door. In her hurry for food, she had forgotten to unstrap me from her. But that was okay.

These were the random occasional moments when I relished everything around me, except for the dirty looks that Erytheia, Aegle, and Hesperia were giving Zoe.

Ooohhh… if only I had a middle finger… I would use it right about now… NO. "NO, Riptide," I thought.

"You will stay civil for the rest of tonight, no matter how much of a bi- um… big-hearted person they are going to be…"

Of course, I would never keep that promise. I'm a sword. No one cares what I think.

Being a goody-goody, Aegle sickeningly sweetly inquired, "Dear mother, what is our plan to eat?" Zoe's mother pretended not to hear. With a slightly put-off expression on her regal face, Aegle slapped on a forced smile, and asked, "Mother? What is on the menu?"

Zoe was gazing at the outdoor through the giant windows surrounding the dining room. I knew she would get it trouble. Lady Pleione always seemed to catch her in the least favorable positions.

However, with an irritable look on her beautiful face, Lady Pleione snapped, "Will you stop it, Aegle? Stop bothering me for a few seconds! Can you not see that mother is busy?"

Dumbstruck, the kids looked shocked. Lady Pleione almost never lost her temper. She was calm, collected, cool, and disapproving. Like she just noticed that she was losing it, she then uttered the magic words. "Why can't you be like Zoe a little more? Look at her! Hands clasped, a soft look in her eyes, add a slight smile, and while PAITIENTLY waiting for her food."

Her face getting red, Aegle managed to grit her teeth and mutter, "Yes, mother."

"What man wouldn't want to court her?"

BOOM. ATOMIC BOMB. KABOOM. HISTORY.

Zoe tensed again, and then relaxed. Lady Pleione was yelling orders to the poor cook, rambling about her miserable life, preparing the menu for tomorrow, and folding clothes.

Who says she wasn't a dedicated mom?

The real question is, however: How the freak did she do everything at once?

I told you before, THAT LADY IS A MULTITASKING MACHINE.

Trust me on this.

Arethusa suddenly spoke up timidly. "Mommy? Whose turn is it to feed Ladon?"

"WHAT? You girls were supposed to remind each other! You know what? Honey, go into the living room and check the chart."

"Okay, Mommy." Arethusa ran to the hallway and paused for a second. She glanced at Zoe; made sure none of the sisters were looking, and crossed her fingers for Zoe. Putting on a brave face, Zoe shooed Arethusa to go and check.

When she turned toward the table again, Zoe looked kind of scared. Today was probably her day to feed Ladon. Arethusa soon came running back, her hair flouncing and eyes uneasy.

"It was Zoe's turn."

"Oh?"

Looking smug, the rest of the Hesperides smirked. Lady Pleione glared at Zoe.

"Yes ma'am." Zoe rose, and retrieved lamb's meat from a storage place.

"Hurry, Zoe. We will wait for you."

The Hesperides seemed disappointed and hungry. Slamming the door behind her, Zoe took a deep breath of fresh air. She went to Ladon, knowing he was cranky for not being fed, she advanced carefully.

"Sweet Ladon, thee must be very hungry. I was a bit busy, and I will feed you now. Quiet, now. A meal is waiting for me too." She crooned.

Growling, Ladon swiped at Zoe. Startled, she dropped the lamb's meat and jumped high out of Ladon's reach. She danced and skipped around Ladon's attacks.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of silver eyes were watching her from the garden's immense shrubbery.

Zoe managed to confuse the drakon so much that he was dizzy. Then Zoe carefully retrieved a muzzle behind a pine tree, kept just for these purposes. Unraveling it, she coaxed the drakon towards her direction.

With a dart here and there, a few motions, and some running, Zoe had muzzled the snapping jaws of Ladon. With a look of approval in the gleaming silver eyes, the mysterious pair of eyes stalked up to Zoe's direction.

In a flash, Zoe whipped me out from her thigh. As fast as Zoe was, she was no match for this stranger. Judging from the maturity in the eyes, I would've thought the eyes would've belonged to an experienced warrior.

However, when the moonlight shined upon the person, I discovered the person was a young teenager girl with auburn hair. Probably a demigod. Blocking Zoe's attack, the girl disarmed her with a knife. A knife!

A look of surprise apparent in her eyes Zoe glared at the girl. "Greetings, young hesperide. I am Artemis. You have spunk, drive, and potential enough to prove people wrong about young maidens. Would you like to join our Hunters?"

Shocked Zoe stuttered out, "What? What are the Hunters? How can thee be Artemis?"

"We are a group of young maidens, who train and live like sisters to prove to the world that men do not have control over. They do not rule the world alone. We have set out to prove to the narrow minded people that women have strength, and do not depend on men. We are each others family. Any girl can join. You receive partial immortality, and we do not cast anyone out, unless they are insolent boys, or sexist, vulgar men who have no respect for women."

Dang. This was turning into a pep talk/ motivational inspirational speech.

"Artemis" snapped her fingers and a small group of girls came out of the overgrown ivy. "We are recruiting. Will you join?"

"W-well, I have no prejudice against men."

"No matter. We will give you a few weeks to think about our offer. I understand that this is sudden. After this, though, there is almost no chance we will meet again."

Taking a small bracelet from her pocket, Artemis told Zoe, "If you have an answer, Press the pendant, and we will meet you here."

Unable to comprehend the information, Zoe stammered, "Yes, L-lady A-artemis." With one last last glance at the garden, Lady Artemis and her "Hunters" disappeared into the thick brush. With a bewildered look at the scene, Zoe shook her head and hurried back into the house (more like mansion).

Inside, the sisters were silently staring at their empty plates. Looking up, they met Zoe's eyes. Glowering at her, they snapped, "What took you so long?"

"Oh. Um. Nothing. Let's enjoy the meal, shall we?"

"Whatever you say, darling sister." said Erytheia in a mocking tone.

"Girls! Enjoy the meal!" The appetizer came out, a steaming hot plate of rolls. The rest of the meal being typical and the dessert cheesecake with fresh raspberries topping of the sweet desset.

Zoe barely touched the salad. (Typical.)

But I suspected she was mulling over what Artemis had said to her tonight. "May I be excused?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Shoo."

That night as Zoe got ready for bed, she wondered out loud, "Should I?"

"Yes you should," I thought. "Get out of this Hades household." Of course, she couldn't hear. That night, she drifted off to sleep mumbling, "Yesno. Noyes. Both. Ugh."

* * *

 **Thank you for your contribution to the Cheer AprilSpirit's Email Up Foundation. It takes less than 5 minutes to review, favorite, and follow! Do it again! C'mon! You love me! No? I don't like you either.**

 **WHHHOOO WHHHOOO! 2000+words!**

 **Hey! It wasn't just an Author's Note! REJOICE!**

 **INSPIRATION! I freaking love you guys! I am so motivated right now.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Signing off,**

 **~AprilSpirit**


	4. I'm sorry Please don't give up on me

**Hi, guys! I'm sorry to make you think this is an update, but I'm going through a LOT of homework right now…(Stupid year-round school…) Anyways, my time consuming thingie has homework as a priority. I know… stop being a smarty-pants know it all. But… what can I do?**

 **NO one likes Common Core math.**

 **Unless you live in Alaska, Minnesota, Nebraska, Oklahoma, Texas, South Carolina, Indiana, and Virginia. Lucky you guys. Your state doesn't have to do Common Core.**

 **However, to people who like it, yay? You like it? Go math? Moving on, I won't be able to update until I get used to homework. I'm so incredibly sorry.**

 **I really would update, but… you know… But I will update before August ends. I promise you that, at least.**

 **Lots of awesomeness and stuff and more stuff and run on sentences and yeah,**

 **~AprilSpirit**


	5. Hercules: Starbucks of Ancient Greece

**Bonjour.**

 **My evil broccoli minions.**

 **How are you today? Turble? Turtle? Terrible? Well, make it a great day with a dose of no homework, no Octavian, and no evil stuck up French bunnies. Wow. I am weird. I'm not even going to try to deny it. I mean, it's too true to be worth arguing about. EVIL BROCCOLI MINIONS. YEEEEESSSSS. That is a thing of beauty and joy to behold.**

 **I'm sorry for the annoyingly short chapter. I'll try to make it up to you guys by making a long chapter 5-or is it 6?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy. But I will soon. Calling my lawyer right now… Yes? Hello? This is me. Can you check to see if I can buy the PJO stories from Ricky? No? Screw you. I'll make it happen. Do you know his address? I'll hack him. Totally. I don't care if he will sue me! He'll never find out. Muhahahaha!**

 **Read, review, favorite, and follow! Join Cheer AprilSpirit's Email Up Foundation. It is half way cheered up, guys.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Guest: Thanks! I tried to make it uncliché. I love original stories, but sometimes I like the really cliché stories. You can't blame me. Sometimes you just like them. Anyway, you're so lucky. I have to do EVERYTHING common core. But you will feel the pain. I'm very sorry.**

 **Disneyislife: Thanks for sympathizing. It helps. Especially on bad days.**

 **Purplicouspolkadot: Hey! Thanks for reviewing, even though that wasn't a chapter. School. Ugh. I hope your school teachers will be nice.**

 **Ilovepercy: Percy will come out in Ch. 6 or 7. Thanks for liking this! Yes. Hercules will soon get what he deserves. Sooon… You must wait for the Golden rules.**

 **hello: wow. Um. okay. That's cool. I'll try to make more chapters quickly.**

 **gtjsnr6: Wow. Again. Thanks.**

 **SoulHorse: Well, you just started school, so… who's talking? Huh? Huuuuhhhh? I hope your elective ends with a fireball blazing across the stage.**

 **Purplicouspolkadot: Yeah. I'm pretty sure you call those chapterly reviews. Thanks for the support! Nico the unicorn? I searched it up as soon as I read your review. Must watch. Can't wait for your new story! By the way, can I use you story, "Birthdays" plot? Well, not plot, but the idea? It's cool. But I still can't get over Nico the Unicorn. Just… it's perfect. I will be your first reviewer. Or at least try to.**

 **ENJOY ZE STORY!**

 **Riptide POV**

"Ow! Crap! Ouch!"

Apparently Zoe had grabbed me in her sleep, paralyzing me for the entire night. Me being the stupid, brainless, yet flawless sword, I chose to sleep on the bedside table. (Well, Zoe decided for me.)

She yelped, and flung me across the room. I can't possibly imagine why, except for the fact that she was hugging a three foot sword that was deadly sharp...

"AAAHHHH! What the Hades?!" Zoe scrambled to her feet and groaned as thunder boomed from the sky. Ever since Hades was recognized as "powerful," the sky boomed every time you said a Big Three's name.

But I had bigger problems.

I was sticking halfway out of the wall. When Zoe had thrown me across the room, the force was enough to lodge me firmly into the painstakingly painted wall.

"Oh, crud! Is that riptide?!" Zoe looked scared for her life. "oh my gods! Goodbye, life. Oh no, mother will be incredibly angry. Maybe I _should_ join the Hu-" She was cut off by piercing scream from Aegle. "Ahhhh! Mo-ther! Zoe tried to impale me! Mo-ther! Are you listening?! Zoe*insert look of contempt* tried to _kill_ me!"

Apparently annoyed by the screeching, Lady Pleione emerged from the room across the hall. With disheveled hair and smeared makeup, she must not have had a good night's sleep. *cough cough she met Atlas last night cough*

"Shut up, girls! Zoe! You are a disgrace to the family! How could you misuse Riptide like that? This was a gift for your birthday, and is mainly used for decorations! How does Riptide fly clear across the room, and lodge itself into the wall, ruin our home furnishings, and almost injure your sister? And you, Aegle! Be ashamed of yourself. It is 3 in the fricking morning, and you are raising a ruckus! Have you no self control or respect for your family members? I mean, I don't know where I went wrong. Look, you've woken up your sisters! Hesperia, Erytheia, take Arethusa back to her room. Tuck her in, and stay with her until she sleeps again. Aegle, you are a temper! Apologize to Zoe and Zoe, apologize to Aegle! I can't deal with this at fu- at 3 in the morning. Well? I'm waiting… Girls?"

Zoe was the first to say sorry. "I'm sorry, Aegle. I just accidentally flung Riptide away from me, because I was surprised." With a sniff, Aegle mumbled, "Sorry."

"Good. Now let Mother sleep." As Lady Pleione left, Aegle hissed just like a snake. "You are a worthless disgrace to our family. You'll never fit in, no matter how you try. No person in their right mind would ever marry you. Don't you get it? Everyone HATES you."

Her biting words took Zoe back, and I wanted dislodge myself, and hurl myself at Aegle's face. Zoe kept an impassive face and said, "You never had courage, sister. That is thy problem. At least I will be myself and be happy." Aegle scrunched up her face, and flounced out of the room. As nonchalantly as she acted, I knew Zoe was hurt deeply by those cruel words. She strode across the room and jerked me out of the wall.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwww! Sheesh, take it easy, lady. I'm still recovering from the shock of being thrown like a dart to the opposite side of the room." I thought. Zoe briskly wiped her barely forming tears, and slipped me in the sheath of no air conditioning.

"NOOOOOO!"

Zoe then took a long glance at the hole. It was not very big, just deep. Well, what can you expect? I'm a three foot sword. Sighing, Zoe strapped me to her waist, ran out to the garden, and tripped.

"Ahhhhh!"

Literally.

There was an unknown object on the ground. "Why, whatever can this be?" It looked like a lion, hard as a rock, but the fur… Oh that fur was SOFT. The feeling just… My thoughts were interrupted by a very masculine voice that sounded like the guy was trying too hard to be sexy.

"That, fair maiden, is my cape." Her eyes widening, Zoe whipped around to find a strange man in the garden, staring at some…er… womanly places.

He made me want to slap him senseless. To see whose butt I'd be kicking with Zoe, I gave the guy a once over.

One thing came into my mind.

He was freaking ripped. Tall, dark, and on his face was a smirk. An expression which was too prideful and dramatic for my taste. Zoe seemed entranced by this boy- no. Man. He looked like a gym regular, who only went there to get looks from girls.

Nope. I didn't like this guy.

Maybe I was being too protective of my wielder, but this dude gave off an aura that was on an Olympics athlete who was stoned and on steroids.

Zoe kept her calm. Thank the gods she did. That idiotic looking dude probably did not need a boost to his overinflated ego.

A sudden gust of wind breezed through the garden, wafting the smell of Hera's golden apples to our noses. Another warm spring breeze traveled to where he was standing.

His Greek styled tunic blew up just the tiniest bit, almost showing the "manly part." Ugh. "Ewwww!" I thought.

Zoe blushed a deep shade of raspberry red. The strange man's smirk got even smirkier.

If that was possible.

Yep. He was a flirt.

A good one at that. His perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunched together as he squinted towards where Zoe's father, Atlas resided, holding up the sky. They were on FLEEK, now that I think about it.

Zoe's blush had resided a bit, resembling a more strawberry red. She managed to stutter out, "W-what i-is it that thee needs?"

Confidently, he smiled an easygoing smile and flashed his eyes so that he could draw Zoe in. "I would like a tour of the garden, fair one."

"It is not my place to grant your wish."

"Please? It is urgent business."

The cocky looking dude grinned at Zoe, clouding her judgment.

Giving up, Zoe muttered, "Just this once will I give thy the pleasure of looking around the garden."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Alright, just one time is all I'll need to- never mind. Well, what is this pretty maiden's name?"

Blushing, but feeling braver than before, Zoe replied, "My name is Zoe Nightshade. Pray tell. What is yours?"

"Ah. My name is Hercules."  
…

…

…

…

…

Uhhh…

When the awkward silence was over, Zoe shifted her feet nervously. "We must do so quickly. Father would not be pleased if he sees us."

"There is nothing in the world that I cannot save you from."

"Ummm… oookay then. We must hurry. Why do you need a tour of our garden?"

"Well, I must complete a series of tasks to atone for my sins." Hercules replied, his face hardening and freaking me out.

"Oh. Well, I wish you the best of luck. Can I help you with this task?"

"Maybe. If you have the courage, as a girl." Zoe seemed not to notice the sexist remark. "Perhaps I can."

"Indeed."

Swiftly walking across the grass, they tip toed past sleeping Ladon and Zoe sprinkled a sleeping powder over his nose. When they reached where Atlas resided, Zoe and Hercules whispered to each other the plan. Apparently the task was to get Hera's golden apples. A suicide mission. I guess Zoe liked suicide. Boom. Perfect match. They planned for Zoe to get the apples while her father, Atlas rested. Little did I know, this would affect Zoe's life forever.

 **I reeeeaaaally wanted to end this right here, because I was tired, and bored, and stuff and yeah. Plus I wanted to eat the snickerdoodle I baked earlier. Then I was just craving some entertainment. *cough making up insults to call jake cough cough* Jake is an annoying AF guy at my old school. Jealous, SoulHorse? Huh. I used the word AF. What does that even mean? Meh, whatever. But I have to continue. For a sentence.**

Taking a shuddering breath, Zoe put on a brave face and surged into grove of Hera's golden apples while Hercules stayed behind. (Coward.)

 **HEY HIPPOCAMPI! UNICORNS! PEGASI! Mythical creatures! DRAGONS! GRIFFINS! WASSUP? The ceiling is up. So is the sky. Aren't you surprised? Hey. Don't call me sarcastic. Me? Sarcastic?** _ **Never.**_ **Just Kidding! Maybe.**

 **Typical me.**

 **Sorry for the stupid ending. I was running out of inspiration. But you know what gives me inspiration? Reviews. And favorites. And follows. So what are you waiting for?**

 **REVIEW!  
FAVORITE!  
FOLLOW!  
REVIEW AGAIN!  
YEAH!**

 **It takes less than 3 minutes to do all that, unless you write a looong review. Please write a long one if you want to, though. Long ones really cheer my email up.**

 **I likey.**

 **ROAR.**

 **So who here likes Netflix?**

 **YEAH. RRFF, and check out my other stories!**

 **Bye!**

 **~AprilSpirit**


	6. PICTURES!

**Guys, I would, really, really LOVE to have a cover picture for this fanfiction. I would especially like it if it was a picture of Riptide, because, well, derp. Look at the title. Maybe you can draw, Zoe, Percy, and Riptide.**

 **Bye!**

 **You don't have to review this chapter, purplicouspolkadot. Really. If you do…yay! You earn my awesomeness person award! Ummm… yeah. Sorry for wasting your valuable time.**

 **Bye(again)!**

 **~AprilSpirit**


End file.
